The invention relates to a floating platform for off-shore structures, in particular for wind turbines.
Structures to be erected off shore require a foundation which is stable and is able to take loads. In the process, considerable loads caused by water currents, wave movements, as well as the wind must be taken into consideration.
The document GB 2378679, for example, discloses a floating support structure for a wind turbine. The floating support structure comprises several floats which are submerged during the operation. These floats are connected by means of a support frame, with the tower for the wind turbine arranged in the center thereof. For the anchoring, suction anchors are provided to which the floating support structure is connected via mooring cables extending substantially perpendicular from the floats to the suction anchors.
A floating support structure for a wind turbine is also disclosed in the document U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,586 B2, wherein the floating support structure is provided with floats connected via mooring cables to anchors provided on the ocean floor. The mooring cables in this case also extend substantially perpendicular.
The document EP 1 288 122 A2 discloses a different floating support structure which is held in place by mooring cables extending to the ocean floor. The mooring cables are attached to the outer ends of the floating support structure and from there extend downward in vertical direction or sloping toward the outside. As a result of the sloped stay cables, the floating support structure is stabilized to some degree to counter floating movements of the support structure toward the side.
The floating support structure disclosed in the document EP 1 876 093 A1 is a composite construction, consisting of hollow concrete bodies and steel bodies. This support structure is anchored with the aid of mooring cables, extending vertically downward to anchors, wherein the cables are attached on the outside of the floating support structure, below its floats.
The document DE 10 2005 036 679 A1 discloses a different floating support structure, comprising submerged floats and mooring cables for anchoring the floating support structure on ballast bodies. The mooring cables essentially extend vertically downward from the floats, respectively are sloped toward the outside.
The document DE 100 56 857 A1 directs special attention to the anchoring of a float in the form of a support buoy. Attached to the outer periphery of the floats are mooring cables which extend downward and outward at a slope from the float and are attached to ram pile anchors or also to ram pile anchors and ballast bodies.
A similar anchoring method with sloped cables is known from the US document 3,082,608 A. The floating support structure described therein is connected via chains, extending outward and downward at a slope, to respective anchors which are arranged on the ocean floor.
In a similar manner, the document U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,321 shows an attempt to connect a floating oil platform with the aid of sloped mooring cables to ram pile anchors.
Starting with this prior art, it is the object of the present invention to create a floating support structure with improved anchoring.